Das Leben veläuft immer ANDERS als man denkt!
by bad harmony
Summary: SSHG Man kann nicht immer das Leben leben wie man es will, ohne das es durch etwas bedeutendes bereichert wird. Zuerst Allgemein und erst später Romanze aber lasst euch überraschen es wird schon am Anfang heikel für die Beiden.
1. Chapter 1

Das Leben verläuft immer ANDERS als man denkt!

Man tut was der Trank will!

Professor Snape saß an seinem Pult, dunkel und mystisch wie eh und je und beobachte die Klasse mit scharfem Blick. Die 7. Stufe von Hogwarts saß wie gebannt vor ihren Kesseln, einige weniger andere wiederum mehr. Snape hatte ihnen das Rezept für eins des wirkungsvollsten Aphrodisiaka wie immer an die Tafel geschrieben und war sehr gespannt darauf wie die Schüler es dieses mal wieder schaffen würden seinen Keller in Schutt und Asche zu verwandeln. Außer natürlich Granger, sie würde wieder alles perfekt machen, dass musste er sich eingestehen, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte, aber er musste. Hermine Granger, Jahrgangsbeste und wahrscheinlich die Beste, die Hogwarts seit Jahrhunderten je gesehen hat, saß da und konnte es nicht erwarten die nächste Zutat zu ihrem Trank dazuzugeben. Sie wusste das Snape sie beobachtete, doch sie ließ sich dadurch schon seit ihrem fünften Jahr nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen. Mit ruhiger Hand und dem Wissen das sie genau das Richtige tat ließ sie drei Tropfen des kostbaren Einhornblutes in die dunkel blaue Flüssigkeit fallen und rührte dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Mit heimlichen Stolz sah sie zu wie sich ihr Trank blut rot färbte.  
Sie war fertig! Sie füllte ihren Trank ab und schrieb ihren Namen auf die Phiole.  
Snape sah wie seine beste Schülerin nach vorne schritt und mit einem Lächeln ihren Trank auf sein Pult stellte und wieder an ihren Platz ging bevor er auch nur seinen Mund aufmachen und einen bissigen Kommentar zu ihrer Arbeit sagen konnte.  
Hermine wollte so schnell wie möglich weg, sie packte ihre Sachen und wartete darauf das Snape sie endlich gehen lassen würde, doch es war noch lange bis zum Ende der Stunde.  
- Hermine hilf mir bitte! - Neville Longbottom saß neben ihr und sah verzweifelt auf seinen wahrscheinlich jetzt schon ruinierten Trank. Sie mochte ihn, doch sie konnte nicht jetzt schon, am Anfang des Schuljahres riskieren Punkte zu verlieren  
- Ich kann nicht Neville, er hat mich schon seit Jahren auf dem Kieker und dieses Jahr besonders! - Während Hermine sprach hatte sie immer auf Professor Snape geachtet, der aber mittlerweile damit beschäftigt war Ihren Trank auseinander zunehmen um endlich einen Fehler zu finden.  
Ohne das Hermine es gemerkt hatte, hatte Neville auch schon alles vermasselt.  
- Hilf mir, irgendetwas stimmt nicht. -  
Und es stimmte! Hermine sah sich den Trank an und sprang panisch auf, er hatte eine gift grüne Farbe und das hieß unwillkürlich Lebensgefahr.  
Sie ratterte alles in ihrem Kopf herunter was sie in so einer Situation tun konnte und leider war das Einziege was ihr einfiel:  
- Professor, Sir wir haben ein Problem! -  
- Was...! -  
Snape wollte gerade zu einem Donnerwetter ansetzten als er sah wie Longbottoms Trank sich langsam aber sicher über den Rand des Kessels bewegte und die Farbe war auch nicht sehr gut, befand er.   
- Alle raus! SOFORT!- Leider hatte er dabei nicht beachtet das Neville Longbottom in allem zwei linke und rechte Hände und Füße hatte, also war es wohl nicht zu vermeiden das er den gesamten Inhalt seines und den Restlichen von Hermines Trank umschüttete.

Nun gut das alleine war wohl nicht das Schlimmste der Welt, dass sah sogar einige Stunden auch Snape ein. Doch leider kommt alles schlimmer und zweitens als man denkt.  
- Granger Vorsicht! -  
Leider hatte Neville den Inhalt der beiden Tränke nicht nur über den ganzen Boden verschüttet, nein beide Tränke vermischten sich und hafteten sich an die Haut von Hogwarts Meister der Zaubertränke und Hogwarts Musterschülerin. Hermine war zu geschockt von dem Fiasko das gerade vor sich ging, als das sie sich hätte bewegen können. Doch es erwischte nicht nur sie sondern auch Snape, der noch versucht hatte sich schnell vor sie zu stellen, bevor alles explodierte.  
Als Hermine endlich aus ihrer Starre erwachte, merkte sie wie ihr Lehrer sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte.  
- Professor... Sir geht es ihnen nicht gut? Professor Snape alles in Ordnung? -  
Snape ging es gut nur wusste er was alles passieren konnte würde er sie auch nur einen Moment ansehen.  
- Ja Miss Granger mir geht es gut! Haben sie etwas von dem Gemisch abbekommen? -  
Hermine schaute an sich herunter und bemerkte das ihre Beine und Hände voll von dem blutrotem "Trank" waren.  
- JA Sir! Meine Hände und Beine sind voll davon! - Sie merkte wie sich seine Haltung von einer Sekunde auf die Nächste straffte und sie sah mit, ja man konnte schon sagen mit Angst, wie er sich langsam mit seiner vollen Größe und Autorität zu ihr umdrehte und auf sie herabblickte. Erst jetzt nahm sie diesen herben Geruch von Kräutern und Pflanzen war. Nun kannte sie ihn schon seit etwas über sechs Jahren und erst jetzt wurde ihr wirklich bewusst wie männlich er aussah, wie attraktiv er war. In ihrem Kopf bewegten sich Bilder, wie seine Hände sich langsam über ihren nackten Körper bewegten.  
Moment mal sie war zwar nicht nackt aber seine Hände streichelten sie wirklich über ihren gesamten Oberkörper. Doch das merkwürdigste an der ganzen "Misere" war, das es ihr gefiel.  
Gott sie wollte ihn, hier und jetzt. Ein Glück, dass alle anderen Schüler so eine Angst vor Snape hatten, dass sie sofort als er ihnen das "Raus" an den Kopf gebrüllt hatte auch schon hinaus gerannt waren.   
Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und verschloss die Tür während er Hermine nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er wollte sie gerade an sie gerade an sich heranziehen um sie zu küssen, doch sie hielt ihn in letzter Minute davon ab. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und zog nun ihren Zauberstab.  
- Davon mal abgesehen, dass sich das hier überhaupt nicht gehört...- sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand zwischen sich und ihrem Professor. - ... und wir unter dem Einfluss dieses Gemisches stehen, will ich nicht unbedingt, dass uns irgendeiner von draußen hört und in Ohnmacht fällt bevor zum Direktor läuft. - Auch sie konnte nicht dem Drang widerstehen ihm in seine schwarzen Augen zu sehen, während sie den Zauber sprach.  
Kaum waren die Worte gesprochen, zog Snape Hermine fest an sich heran und küsste sie stürmisch aber trotzdem mit einer Zärtlichkeit die Hermine ihm nie zugestanden hätte.  
Seine Hände wanderten fast quälend langsam an ihren Schultern herab. Hermine löste sich langsam von seinen weichen Lippen und entlockte ihm einen Laut der Enttäuschung. Sie lächelte ihn an und zog sich ihren Schulumhang aus. Severus sah ihr mit immer wachsender Erregung zu wie immer mehr ihrer Kleidung auf den Boden fiel. Nach fast endloser Zeit wie es ihm schien stand sie nackt und in ihrer vollen Schönheit vor ihm. Er bewunderte ihren wundervollen Körper, ihre schlanken Hüften, ihren flachen Bauch und ihre vollen, nicht zu großen Brüste. Er konnte nicht mehr, er wusste zwar, dass das nicht seine wahren Gefühle waren die ihm da entgegenschlugen, aber in diesem Moment wo sie vor ihm stand war es Severus mehr als nur egal. Er zog sich seine Roben aus und zog sie wieder zu sich. Mit einem kurzen Schrei der Überraschung hob Severus Hermine auf sein Lehrerpult und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge.  
Sie wollten sich mehr als irgendetwas sonst in diesem Moment.

TBC!

Hier ist meine erste Hermine/Severus Story und ich denke sie wird euch ganz gut gefallen!

Freue mich sehr wenn ihr mir Reviews schreibt!

Danke schön im Voraus!

Liebe Euch!


	2. Chapter 2

Jedem das Seine

Hermine konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, auch wenn sie die letzten 1 ½ Stunden nicht genug von seiner schwarzen Iris bekommen konnte. Was hatten sie da bloß getan, sie hatten nicht nur miteinander geschlafen, bei Merlin nein sie hatten wohl den wildesten Sex auf seinen Pult den man sich vorstellen konnte. Hermine war sehr erstaunt darüber, wie zärtlich und stürmisch er zugleich sein konnte. Doch nun wusste sie nicht mehr was sie tun sollte, sie zog sich an und stellte sich zur Tür in der Erwartung er würde sie sofort rausschmeißen. Doch dem war scheinbar nicht so, denn er setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und knöpfte die letzten Knöpfe seiner Robe zu. Hermine wollte aufschreien, dass er das nicht tun sollte, sie wollte ihn immer noch! Sie wollte ihn weiter spüren, seinen gut gebauten Körper, den man sonst nicht gut sehen konnte, weiterhin anschauen.  
Nachdem Severus wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen war und sich wieder vollständig angezogen hatte, legte er seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, eine Geste die sich scheinbar von Dumbledore abgeschaut hatte, und sah sie an.  
Durch seine Zeiten als Todesser hatte er oft Sex gehabt doch nie war es so schön gewesen, noch nie war er so erregt gewesen und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte hatte er noch nie mit einer so schönen Frau geschlafen. Ja er hatte keine Probleme damit diese Siebtklässlerin als Frau zu bezeichnen. Severus hatte das Gefühl jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schließen würde, würde er dieses erregte Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen, doch was war mit seinen Gefühlen? Professor Severus Snape wusste es nicht! Nein da waren keine Gefühle, ganz sicher nicht, dass kam alles von dem Trank! Ja ganz sicher!  
- Sir, was tun wir jetzt? -  
Ihre unsichere Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und zwang ihn sie endlich anzusehen.  
- Gar nichts MISS GRANGER, oder gedenken sie irgendetwas zu unternehmen? Nein, na dann können wir das ja für uns behalten und sie können jetzt gehen! -  
Hermine war immer noch zu geschockt von den Dingen sie sie da gerade zusammen mit ihrem Lehrer gemacht hatte um auch nur ein "Ja" herauszubekommen. Sie nickte und verschwand so schnell durch sie schwere Holztür wie sie nur konnte.  
Nachdem Severus das Schließen der Tür gehört hatte erhob er sich geschafft aus seinem Stuhl und begab sich in seine privaten Räume. Das Einziege was er jetzt noch wollte war, sich auf sein Sofa zu legen und bis zum Abendessen zu schlafen. Merlin sei dank war diese Unglücksstunde seine letzte Unterrichtsstunde für heute.

Oh Merlin, oh Gott ich habe mit meinem Lehrer geschlafen. Er wird mich im Unterricht fertig machen, obwohl das tut er ja schon seit Jahren. Besserwisserin, neumalklug und nervtötend, tja dafür hab ich ihm ganz schon eingeheizt. Ahhrrr ich habe mit Snape auf seinem Pult...! Gut, ok Hermine tief atmen und ruhig bleiben, es war dieser Trank, ich hätte doch sonst nie mit ihm...  
- Hermine, Herm... hey wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht, warum bist du denn nicht mit raus gelaufen, als der Trank explodierte? -  
Hermine war ohne, das sie es gemerkt hatte geradewegs in den Griffendoreturm gelaufen.  
Harry und Ron hatten es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht und spielten wie immer Zaubererschach. Ron sah sie so verwundert an das man hätte denken können er hätte etwas bemerkt.  
- Na ja...ähm...zuerst schrie er mich an warum ich nicht auf Neville aufgepasst habe und dann musste ich ihm noch beim Aufwischen helfen. Ich sag euch Jungs, das war eine sau Arbeit! - Hermine hasste es zu lügen, vor allem wenn es um ihre Freunde ging, aber was hätte sie machen sollen. Die Wahrheit war das Einziege was sie ihnen nicht hätte erzählen können.  
- Hey Jungs, ich geh in mein Zimmer ich muss noch was in einem Buch nachlesen. Ist ziemlich viel, deshalb lass ich mir mein Essen auf meine Räume bringen, ok? - Hermine war manchmal mehr als froh, das sie als Schulsprecherin ziemlich viele Freiheiten in Hogwarts genießen konnte, doch das Beste waren immer noch ihre eigen zwei Räume mit eigenem Badezimmer.  
Die Jungs schauten sie verwirrt an, sie hatten sich zwar schon längst an ihren Bücher- und Lernwahn gewöhnt, aber bis jetzt war sie trotz alledem immer mit ihnen zum Essen gegangen.  
Aber was sollten sie tun, sich mit ihr streiten? Nein ganz sicher nicht! Eine wütende Hermine Granger war alles andere als toll!

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf ihr großes, gemütliches Himmelbett fallen. Sie liebte ihre Räume. Hier konnte sie allein sein wenn sie es wollte, sie konnte ungestört lesen und lernen und hier konnte sie tun und lassen was sie wollte.  
Kaum hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, war sie auch schon in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.  
Erst spät am Abend erwachte sie wieder aus ihrem Schlummer. Sie fühlte sich wie geredert, war aber auch nach diesem Traum kein Wunder. Keiner würde sich ausgeruht fühlen, wenn er von einem wütenden Snape träumen würde, der sie jeden Tag tyrannisiert obwohl er den gleichen Fehler gemacht hat wie sie.  
Hermine wollte an diesem Abend nicht mehr daran denken.  
Sie stand auf und gönnte sich eine heiße und lange Dusche. Als sie fertig war zog sie sich ihren einzigen Pyjamer an und ließ sich ihr Essen von Dobby bringen.  
Sie fand es zwar immer noch unter der Würde der Hauselfen, andere ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen zu bedienen, doch sie hatte auch bemerkt, dass sich die Hauselfen dabei wohl fühlten und sie es gerne taten.  
Hermine kuschelte sich in ihren Sessel am Kamin und aß das köstliche Essen, dass Dobby ihr mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den kleinen Tisch gestellt hatte.  
Sie hatte sehr gedankt und ihm noch einen schönen Abend gewünscht, bevor er wie üblich mit einem lauten Knall verschwand.  
Nachdem Hermine mit einem Heißhunger alles auf dem reichlich gefüllten Teller verputzt hatte, griff sie sich ein Buch und machte es sich wieder auf ihrem gemütlichen Sessel bequem.  
"Kalifornische Sinfonie" von Gwen Bristow war schon immer eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher. (# OK es ist eines meiner Lieblingsbücher! #) Sie hatte es schon lange nicht mehr gelesen, sie hatte sich sogar in den Ferien nur ihren Schulbüchern gewidmet, doch nicht heute Abend, nicht an diesem Tag, dafür war zuviel passiert.

Unten in den Kerkern, war es nicht ganz so gemütlich, wie in Hermines Zimmern. Als Severus aufgewacht war, hätte er noch gut zum Abendessen gehen können, doch er wollte nicht. Er wollte alleine sein, er wollte sich klar darüber werden wie er in Zukunft mit Hermine umgehen sollte. Und er fand nur eine Antwort, während er sich mittlerweile das dritte Glas Feuerwisky in den Hals schüttete. Er hasste dieses Zeug, er war einfach besseres gewöhnt, doch Feuerwisky war der Beste wenn es darum ging sich zu besaufen. Und das hatte er heute Abend auf jeden Fall vor. Er hatte vor Hermine weiterhin so zu behandeln wie zuvor, auch wenn er zuerst beschlossen hatte sie auf die Knochen zu demütigen und ihr Strafarbeiten bis zum St. Nimmerleinstag aufzubrummen. Doch er wusste auch das sie nicht mehr Schuld traf, als ihn!"  
Diese Besserwisserin, dieses kleine Gör was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht, ich bin der Erfahrenere von uns beiden. Ich hätte standhafter sein sollen. Hilf mir Merlin!  
- Scheiße, verdammt! -  
Und weg war das vierte Glas der braunen Flüssigkeit. Severus merkte nicht wie er nach weiteren zwei Stunden langsam wieder ins Land der Träume abdriftete, doch das war auch verständlich immerhin gehen in diese zwei Stunden verdammt viele Gläser Feuerwisky.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine schafft das alles!

- Was willst du von mir Albus, ich habe den ganzen Tag unterricht gehabt und bin jetzt nicht gewillt meine kostbare und wenn ich das mal so sagen darf rare Freizeit damit zu verbringen dir beim Tee trinken zu zuschauen. - Severus saß im gemütlichen Büro des Direktors und merkte eh schon schlecht gelaunt, dass die ehemaligen Schulrektoren ihn vergnügt beobachteten.  
Albus saß in seinem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch und überlegte wie er es anstellen sollte Severus sein Anliegen beizubringen.  
- Nun mein Junge, der Krieg tobt immer noch, doch scheinbar scheint Voldemort sich eine Pause zu gönnen. Sehr zu unserem Glück, was man wohl kaum erwähnen muss. - Severus dachte mit großer Verbitterung an das letzte Todesesser Treffen zurück und es kam ihm vor als würde die Beinwunde, die er Malfoy Senior verdankte wieder höllisch brennen.  
- Nun dadurch haben wir die Möglichkeit, das du dich wieder deinem Element widmen kannst. Ich brauche von dir einen sehr wirkungsstarken und vielleicht entscheidenen Trank, der Harry dabei helfen soll zu gewinnen. -  
- Und was soll er bewirken, dein so wie ich dich kenne verdammt schwerer Trank? -  
Albus lächelte ihn wissend und väterlich an.  
- Er soll bewirken, dass sich die Flüche die von den Todesessern und von Voldemort persönlich kommen von Harry abprallen und auf die Flüchesprecher zurückspringen. Ich weiß das erscheint dir jetzt unmöglich und in deiner raren Freizeit wie du es so dezent ausgedrückt hast kaum machbar. Nun da gebe ich dir recht und aus diesem Grunde, mein Junge gebe ich dir eine Assistentin... -  
In Severus Kopf begann sich ein Gewitter zusammen zubrauen.  
Das kann der alte Narr doch nicht ernst meinen! Ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust darauf so eine nichts wissende Frau einzuweisen. Und vor allem habe ich keine Lust mit ihr die meiste Zeit des Tages zusammenzuarbeiten.  
- und zwar Miss Granger! -  
Und vor allem nicht mit ihr! Da mach ich nicht mit, ich kann ihr ja jetzt noch nicht mal in die Augen sehen und das alles ist jetzt schon 3 Wochen her. Nein, da kann er sich auf den Kopf stellen!  
- Nein Albus! Nein, nein und nochmals NEIN! Du kannst mir doch keine Schülerin als Assistentin aufs Auge drücken! -  
Albus lächelte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, aber er würde es wie immer schaffen seinen Tränkemeister zu überreden.  
- Severus, Hermine Granger ist wohl die Einzige, die über die nötige Intelligenz und das ebenfalls nötige Talent zum Tränkebrauen verfügt. Außerdem könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Miss Granger Feuer und Flamme sein wird, wenn sie von ihrer großen Chance erfährt. -  
Ha wenn du wüsstest!  
- Also gut Albus, aber sollte sie auch nur einmal meine Nerven, mehr als üblich strapazieren, dann wars das. Gut, jetzt da du deinen Willen bekommen hast, kann ja gehen. -  
Severus wollte sich gerade aus seinem Stuhl erheben, als ihn der Schulleiter noch einmal zurückhielt.  
- Bitte Severus, dieser Trank ist sehr wichtig! Nicht nur für Harry sondern für uns alle! Ich werde Miss Granger zu dir schicken sobald ich mit ihr geredet habe, also wundere dich nicht wenn sie heute oder morgen vor deiner Tür steht. So und nun wünsch ich dir einen schönen Abend mein Junge. -  
Severus ließ einen Laut von sich, der sich stark nach der Abneigung anhörte, die er der ganzen Situation widmete.

Nächster Tag nach dem Unterricht

Ginny wunderte sich mittlerweile kaum noch darüber, dass Hermine nicht zum gemeinsamen Essen in der großen Halle erschien. Doch heute machte sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihre beste Freundin. Harry hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie gleich nach dem Unterricht zu Madame Pomfrey gegangen war, und dass Prof. McGonagall Hermine wohl zum Direktor bestellt hatte.  
Ginny hatte sich schon vor einer Woche vorgenommen, Hermine genauer im Auge zu behalten, doch das war gar nicht so einfach wenn man haufenweise Hausaufgaben auf hatte und mit einem Harry Potter zusammen war der auch die Zärtlichkeiten seiner Freundin genießen wollte.   
Ginny Weasley konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass sie jetzt schon seit fast vier Monaten mit Harry zusammen war.  
Und ihrer Meinung nach lief es einfach nur großartig. Doch jetzt konnte sie sich keine Gedanken über ihren Freund machen, sondern musste zusehen, dass sie ihre beste Freundin fand.  
Sie war mittlerweile bei Hermines privaten Räumen angekommen und klopfte an, doch keiner machte ihr die Tür auf, worauf sie das Passwort murmelte, welches Hermine ihr für speziale Notfälle gegeben hatte, Stress mit Harry oder ihren Mitbewohnerinnen.  
Allerdings hielt Ginny dies auch für einen Notfall.  
Als sie Hermines Arbeitszimmer betrat traf sie der Schlag und sie wurde immer blasser je weiter sie ins Zimmer kam. Im ganzen Raum sah es aus als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Fast alle Bücher lagen verstreut auf dem Boden und alle Papiere waren vom Schreibtisch gefegt worden. Auch der Stuhl war nicht verschont worden, sondern wurde mit ziemlicher Wut gegen die einzige, freie Wand geschleudert und lag nun ebenfalls in vielen Einzelteilen auf dem Boden.  
Doch es wurde auch nicht besser, als sie ins Schlafzimmer schaute. Alle Kleider und Schubladen waren auf dem Teppichboden verstreut und viele Dinge die Ginny sich nicht weiter ansehen wollte, da sie wahrscheinlich zu Hermines absoluten Privatsachen gehörten waren durch die Gegend geschmissen worden.  
- Oh Merlin was ist hier passiert? Hermine... Hermine wo steckst du? - Ginny stand in der Mitte des verwüsteten Schlafzimmers und hatte keine Ahnung was sie nun tun sollte.  
Während sie fieberhaft überlegte, was wohl geschehen war und ob sie Hilfe holen sollte, hörte sie ein leises Wimmern und Schluchzen.   
Ginny folgte den Geräuschen bis hin zum Badezimmer, das nicht anders aussah wie das Wohn- oder Schlafzimmer, Spiegel zerschlagen und alles war auf dem Boden verteilt. Doch was die rothaarige, junge Frau am meisten ängstigte und schockierte war ihre beste Freundin, die zusammengekauert neben der übergroßen Badewanne saß und jämmerlich weinte.  
Ginny war sofort bei ihr und nahm Hermine schützend und tröstend in die Arme.  
Leise sprach die Rothaarige auf Hermine ein.  
- Hermine was ist passiert, was ist hier geschehen? Geht es dir gut, bist du verletzt? -  
Auch wenn Ginny wusste, das sie jetzt erst einmal nichts aus ihrer Freundin heraus bekommen würde, musste sie einfach fragen. Sie wusste nun, das es Hermine gewesen war die ihre "Wohnung" so verwüstet hatte.  
Der Anblick der sich Ginny nun bot, zerriss ihr das Herz. Sie fühlte immer mit anderen, doch wenn es um ihre Freunde, ihre Familie ging, dann fühlte sie sich immer als ob ihr das gleiche passiert sei.  
Nach fast einer halben Stunde hatte sich Hermine scheinbar wieder so beruhigt, dass Ginny sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer begleiten konnte.   
Hermine machte es sich auf ihrem Bett so bequem wie es ging und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihr weiches Kissen. Ginny hatte nichts mehr gesagt und war umso erstaunter als Hermine von selbst anfing zu sprechen, doch sie musste sehr genau hinhören um sie überhaupt ein wenig zu verstehen.  
- Es war ein Unfall, ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass ich jetzt dafür bezahlen muss, obwohl er genauso daran beteiligt war. Und nun muss ich auch noch jeden Abend mit ihm an einem Kessel stehen. Dumbledore denkt natürlich das das ganz toll für mich ist. -  
Ginny hatte keine Ahnung wovon sie sprach, nur das Snape damit etwas zu tun haben musste.  
- Was meinst du Hermine? Wofür musst du bezahlen? -  
Hermine setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf und Tränen rannen ihr wieder die schon nasse und rote Wange hinunter.  
- Ich und Snape wir haben dank eines Unfalls, den Neville verursacht hat, miteinander geschlafen und jetzt bin ich schwanger! Außerdem will Dumbledore, dass ich mit Snape an einem Trank arbeite. Die werden mich beide umbringen und ich kann meinen Abschluss und mein Studium vergessen! -  
Ginny konnte nicht anders, sie starrte Hermine aus schock geweiteten Augen an. Nach einigen Augenblicken fasste sie sich allerdings wieder ein bisschen und lächelte Hermine ein wenig unsicher an.  
- Jetzt weiß ich auch warum es hier so aussieht, beim Merlin das ist ein wirkliches Problem! Aber trotzdem eine Frage, wenn du erlaubst?   
Willst du das Kind bekommen und großziehen? -   
- Ja und es ist mir egal, ob er es mit großzieht, aber erfahren muss er es und Dumbledore auch! - Hermine hatte sich wieder in ihr Kissen vergrabe und fluchte, dass Ron stolz auf sie gewesen wäre.  
- Hermine liebst du Snape? -  
Die Angesprochene hob den Kopf und schüttelte diesen zaghaft.  
- Ich glaube nicht, aber selbst wenn, er liebt mich garantiert nicht und muss es auch nicht. Denn Hauptsache mein Baby hat eine Mommy. So und jetzt gehe ich runter und werde mit ihm reden oder streiten was ich eher glaube. -   
Ginny lächelte ihrer Freundin noch einmal zuversichtlich zu und umarmte hermine noch einmal, bevor diese sich auf den Weg in die Höhle des Löwen machte.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Wahrheit ist immer am Besten

Hermine Granger stand nun schon seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten vor der Tür zu Snapes Klassenzimmer. Sie wusste sie könnte es sich alles so einfach wie möglich machen und ihn einfach nach dem gemeinsamen Projekt von Dumbledore befragen, doch sie wollte das er weiß in was für einer Lage sie sich beide befanden.   
Sie wollte nicht IHN, aber sie wollte einen Vater für ihr Baby!   
Ok Hermine, tief durchatmen und dann kann es losgehen. Oh Merlin das wird der Horror schlecht hin und das ist nur die eine Hälfte. Aber ich werde es schon durchstehen und auch wenn ich es nur dafür tun muss, dass mein Kind ein wenigstens, halbwegs normales Leben hat.  
Gut auf geht's Hermine, einfach klopfen und durchgehen.

Severus Snape saß da und wartete darauf, das diese nervende Göre auftauen würde. Wie konnte er sich nur darauf einlassen.  
- Ich schwör dir Albus, wenn ich vorzeitig ins Mungos eingeliefert werde,  
dann bist du fällig! -  
Klonk, klonk!  
Ooh, beim Barte des Merlins hilf mir, da ist sie!  
- Kommen sie schon rein! - Severus saß hinter seinem Lehrerpult und massierte sich die Schläfen. Irgendwie hatte er so eine Ahnung, dass seine Kopfschmerzen heute noch schlimmer werden würden.  
Hermine trat durch die schwere Holztür und blieb direkt vor Snapes Schreibtisch stehen.  
Sie wollte nicht ihren Kopf senken, konnte ihm aber auch nicht in die Augen sehen. So stand sie da und schaute sich das kleine Kerkerfenster hinter ihrem Lehrer an, als würde es nichts Interessanteres in dem Raum geben.  
- Was wollen sie Miss Granger? -  
Ha als ob er das nicht wüsste!  
- Ich habe einige Dinge mit ihnen zu besprechen, Sir! - Severus sah ihr an wie nervös sie war. Er konnte sich allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass dies nur wegen dieser gezwungenen Zusammenarbeit lag. Hermine war schon immer sehr mutig gewesen, typisch Gryffindor eben.  
- Und was genau, Granger! -  
- Nun ich...ähm ich...ähm bin... -  
Severus verlor einmählich die Beherrschung.  
- Miss Granger hören sie endlich auf wie ein verängstigter Erstklässler herum zustottern und kommen sie zum Punkt! -   
Tief durchatmen Hermine!  
- Ich bin schwanger, Sir! Von ihnen! -  
Endlich, ich habe es geschafft. Aber warum brüllt er mich nicht an?

Severus Snape wusste nicht wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, ehe er auch nur ein Wort heraus brachte. Wie konnte das sein?  
Schwanger?  
Von ihm?  
Oh Scheiße!  
- Miss Granger, wie ist das passiert? -  
Hermine konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
- Nun Sir mit allem Respekt, aber sollten sie das nicht eigentlich wissen? -  
Diese freche, neumalkluge...  
- Natürlich weiß ich wie ein Kind gezeugt, Granger! Ich meinte wie es sein kann das sie schwanger geworden sind, denn soweit ich weiß habe ich verhütet. -  
Daran hatte Hermine noch gar nicht gedacht. Sie hatte doch auch verhütet, also wie konnte das passieren.  
- Nun Sir, das kann ich ihnen leider nicht beantworten. Denn ich habe es auch, verhütet meine ich. - Hermine ahnte, dass es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Bei so etwas, konnte dieser Mann einfach nicht ruhig bleiben.  
- Aber sie sind sicher, dass sie wirklich schwanger sind, und dass ihr Körper ihnen nicht einen dummen Streich spielt? - Er betete, dass sie sich nicht sicher war.  
- Nun Professor, ich war wegen einer Magenverstimmung bei Madame Pomfrey, zumindest dachte ich das! Sie sagte mir dann, dass ich schwanger sei und das in der 3. Woche. Was heißt das sie eindeutig der Vater sind! -  
Hermine schaute auf und was sie sah gefiel ihr gar nicht. Severus Augen waren zu engen Schlitzten geworden und eine tiefe Falte hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet.  
Als er sie wieder ansprach, klang seine Stimme weder sauer noch schockiert, sonder war Eiskalt.  
- Madame Pomfrey weiß davon? - Bei diesen Worten zeigte er auf Hermines Bauch. Snape war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte sich vor sie gestellt.   
- Ich sag ihnen was Granger, wenn sie auch weiß, dass ich der angebliche Vater bin, dann...-  
- WAS HEIßT HIER ANGELICHER VATER? -  
Snape schaute höhnisch grinsend zu ihr herab. Doch Hermine wollte sich nicht einschüchtern lassen und schaute ihm geradewegs in seine schwarzen Pupillen.  
- Was weiß ich denn, wen sie schon alles in ihrem Bett hatten, Miss Granger. -  
- Wissen sie was Professor, ob sie es mir glauben oder nicht sie sind der Vater und lasse ihnen die Wahl! Entweder sie akzeptieren, dass ich von ihnen ein Baby bekomme und werden sich auch um ihr Kind kümmern und auch zu ihm stehen, wie es ein richtiger Vater tut oder sie halten sich aus meinem und vor allem aus dem Leben meines Kindes raus.  
Ich werde ihm oder ihr dann irgendetwas erzählen, warum sein Vater keinen Wert darauf legt sich mit ihm abzugeben. Es liegt ganz bei ihnen, aber ich werde dieses Baby bekommen und lieben egal wie der Vater sich uns gegenüber verhält. -  
Severus hätte nie gedacht, dass diese junge Frau vor ihm die Courage hatte sich ihm so entgegen zustellen. Nun ja Mütter, oder zumindest werdende Mütter kämpfen halt wie die Löwinnen für ihre Kinder.  
- Ich werde ein anderes mal wieder kommen Sir, um mir ihre Antwort anzuhören. Dann können wir auch noch mal über dieses Projekt sprechen um das der Direktor uns gebeten hat. Außerdem kann ich danach mit Professor Dumbledore reden, wie es weiter gehen soll. -  
Und schon schritt sie mit erhobenem Haupt aus seinen Räumen.

Was war gerade passiert? War die Granger gerade wirklich da gewesen und hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie von ihm schwanger war. Und hatte sie ihn gerade vor die Wahl gestellt. Severus Snape wusste zum ersten mal in seinem Leben nicht was er tun sollte.  
Er hatte nie vorgehabt Kinder in diese Welt zu setzten und vor allem nicht in der Zeit in der Voldemort noch sein Unheil vollzog.  
Aber um den würde er sich später kümmern müssen. Er durfte nicht herausfinden, dass er Vater werden würde, denn sonst wäre nicht nur sein Baby in Gefahr sondern auch Hermine und er selbst.  
Und mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es nie schaffen könnte, dieses Kind, sein Kind nicht als seines anzusehen. Er wollte Hermine nicht im Stich lassen, immerhin hatte er auch mit Schuld an dieser ganzen Misere.  
Dumbledore war da allerdings das kleinste Problem, welches er zu überstehen hatte.  
Nein, er musste mit einer Frau zusammenarbeiten, die von ihm schwanger war und die ihn nicht liebte, aber er liebte sie ja auch nicht.

Was denkt sich diese übergroße Fledermaus bloß dabei mir so etwas zu unterstellen. Pah du Mistkerl.  
Hermine wollte nur in ihr Bett und schlafen. Und am liebsten wollte sie auch gar nicht daran denken was sie in den Monaten ja sogar Jahren erwarten würde. Doch sie freute sich trotsdem sehr auf diese Zeit und vor allem auf ihr Baby!  
Langsam schlenderte sie durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses und strich sich zärtlich über den Bauch.  
- Tja mein Schatz, weißt du was wir machen uns eine schöne Zeit und wenn wir es ohne deinen Vater schaffen müssen. -


	5. Chapter 5

Alles wie es kommt

Hermine war auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors um ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Es war mittlerweile eine Woche her seit sie mit Snape gesprochen hatte und sie nahm an das er sich wohl gegen sein Baby entschieden hatte.  
Es machte sie zwar sehr traurig doch was sollte sie tun, sie musste jetzt dafür sorgen, dass für sie und ihr Baby gesorgt worden war.  
Sie war so sehr in Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte wie sie in eine weiche Wand gelaufen war, als sie allerdings hochblickte sah sie, dass es keine Wand sondern der verärgert dreinblickende Vater ihres Kinder war.  
- Granger wo wollen sie denn so eilig hin? - Severus sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf sie herab.  
Hat er gerade gelächelt, kann er überhaupt lächeln? Hermine krieg dich ein du wolltest zu Dumbledore und kein Plausch mit dem da führen.  
- Ich wollte gerade zu Professor Dumbledore um ihn über meinen Zustand zu informieren. Und keine Sorge ich wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie der Vater sind, da ich annehme, dass sie keinen Wert auf dieses Baby legen. - Sie streichelte ihren flachen Bauch und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, doch Snape hielt sie am Arm fest. Er zog sie in ein leer stehendes Klassenzimmer und lehnte sich an das Pult. Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und sorgte dafür, dass niemand sie hören konnte. Dann blickte er wieder auf die Schülerin, die sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug.  
- Und wie, Miss Granger kommen sie zu dieser Annahme? -  
Hermine sah ihm stur in die Augen und schleuderte ihm ihre Antwort entgegen.  
- Weil sie mich seit einer Woche auf ihre Antwort warten lassen und mich im Unterricht nicht einmal ansehen. Was soll ich da wohl denken, Professor Snape? -  
Leider wusste Severus nicht ob das schon ihre Stimmungsschwankungen oder einfach die Wut auf ihn waren, die sie so zum Fauchen brachte.  
- Also lassen sie mich jetzt endgültig in Ruhe und ich werde jetzt mit dem Direktor reden, wenn es ihnen den recht ist! -  
Severus lachte in sich hinein und schaute die Frau vor ihm, die sich gerade umgedreht hatte eindringlich an.  
- Sie können gerne mit dem Direktor sprechen Miss Granger, allerdings nicht ohne mich! -  
Hermine drehte sich wieder zu ihm und sah ihn verwirrt an. Was meinte er denn jetzt damit?  
- Nun immerhin ist es ja auch mein Baby, oder etwa nicht? Außerdem sollten sie eigentlich wissen, dass ich nicht der Typ Mann bin, der keine Verantwortung übernehmen will! -  
Hermine wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war, sollte das jetzt heißen das er zu ihr und dem Kleinen stehen wollte oder was sollte sie jetzt darunter verstehen? Sie schwor sich, dass wenn er sie verletzten würde, würde sie ihn umbringen.  
- Ok Professor, sollten sie es nicht ernst nehmen und unser Kind irgendwann zu mir kommen und mich fragen sollte warum sie nicht genug Zeit mit ihm oder ihr verbringen, dann schwör ich ihnen Professor werden sie sich wünschen nie geboren zu sein! -  
Hermine stand vor ihm, die Hände ihn die Hüften gestemmt und schaute ihm aufgebracht in die Augen. Severus sah, dass sie es verdammt ernst meinte, doch in ihren Augen konnte er lesen, dass sie sich über seine Entscheidung sehr freute und Erleichterung konnte er auch in ihnen sehen.  
- Dann Miss Granger, wo sie mir ihren Standpunkt verdeutlicht haben, würde ich sagen machen wir uns auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore. - 

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und besah sich einige Unterlagen, darunter waren auch Briefe von Eltern die wie jede Woche seine Kompetenzen kretisierten.  
Gerade las er einen sehr amüsierenden Brief, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.  
Albus überlegte noch, ob für heute noch ein Gespräch mit einem seiner Lehrkräfte anstand oder Eltern vor deiner Tür stenden, die sich ausnahmsweise mal persönlich bei ihm beschweren wollten.  
Allerdings kam er zu dem Schluss dass es nicht so war und so rief er die Klopfenden herein.  
Mit Verwunderung sah er, dass sein Tränkemeister und seine beste Schülerin sich in seinen Raum begaben.   
- Severus und Miss Granger was verschafft mir die Ehre? Habt ihr etwa schon Fortschritte mit dem Trank gemacht, das wäre ja fantastisch! -   
Hermine und Severus schauten sich schuldbewusst an, keiner der Beiden hatte auch nur einmal an diesen Trank gedacht. Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich für den Sieg gegen Voldemort entscheidend wäre.   
- Es geht nicht um den Trank Albus, wir haben etwas anderes mit dir zu besprechen. -  
Hermine war froh das Snape den Anfang machte. Als sie vorhin noch alleine zu Dumbledore gehen wollte, hatte sie mehr Mut gehabt. Das vielleicht daran lag, dass sie nicht vorgehabt hatte den Namen des Vaters zu verraten, doch nun stand dieser neben ihr und war dabei seinem Arbeitgeber und Mentor alles zu erzählen.  
- ... und durch diesen fatalen Fehler den Mr. Longbottom gemacht hat, waren Miss Granger ich unserem Verlangen unterlegen. Und nun... nun... -  
Dumbledore ahnte was sein Tränkemeister ihm gerade versuchte zu sagen.  
- Und nun ist was, mein Junge? -  
- Und nun bin ich schwanger? - Hermine konnte und wollte Snape nicht alles alleine überlassen. Immerhin ging es um sie beide und nicht nur um ihn und das Baby. Sie war die Mutter und musste genauso die Verantwortung tragen.  
Albus wünschte sich zum ersten Mal, das er mit seiner Vermutung nicht richtig liegen würde, aber auch er musste ja mal enttäuscht werden.  
Hermine und auch Severus sahen den Dirktor angespannt an. Wie würde er reagieren? Was würde er nun tun?  
- Eine Schwangerschaft in Hogwarts, das gab es ja noch nie und dann auch noch einen Lehrer als Vater. Ungeheuerlich! -   
- Überlass das bitte mir Phineas, sei so freundlich ja! - Phineas Nigellus, der wohl schlechteste und meist verachteste Direktor von Hogwarts, sah aus seinem Bilderrahmen und bedachte Hermine und Severus mit einem angeekeltem Blick.  
- Ungeheuerlich! -  
- Phineas, bittet - Albus schaute seinen ehemaligen Kollegen immer noch nicht.  
- Nun ihr Zwei, mit einem hat Phineas recht! Eine Schwangerschaft, egal wer der Vater war oder wie es dazu gekommen war, hatten wir in Hogwarts noch nie! In sofern weiß ich jetzt ehrlich gesagt noch nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. Liebt ihr euch? -  
- Nein! - Beide hatten wieder aufgesehen und hatten ihm die Antwort synchron zugerufen.  
Und wieder wurde Dumbledore enttäuscht.  
- Nun, selbst wenn es so wäre, bräuchte ich nichts zu tun was ich nicht tun wollte. Denn Beziehungen zwischen Lehrern und Schülerinnen, die über 16 Jahre alt sind, sind zwar nicht gerne gesehen, aber auch nicht verboten.  
Allerdings liegt der Fall hier scheinbar ganz anders. -  
Zum großen Erstaunen der zwei Schuldbewussten, lächelte Dumbledore sie warmherzig und väterlich an.  
- Ich freue mich auf darauf den anderen Schulleitern zu erzählen, dass wir bald ein Baby auf Hogwarts haben werden. Allerdings darf vorerst niemand, außer den anderen Lehrern und vielleicht ihren Freunde Miss Granger erfahren, dass sie Severus der Vater sind. Immerhin bezweifle ich dass sie beide vorhatten Voldemort vorerst davon wissen zu lassen. -  
Albus entdeckte die Geschockten Gesichter von Severus und Hermine.  
- Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht, Professor. Wie kann man verhindern, dass er etwas aus Professor Snape heraus bekommt. - Snape sah, dass Hermine angefangen hatte wie verrückt zu zittern. Er musste sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen um ihr diese Angst zu nehmen.  
- Ich will nicht, dass ihm oder dem Baby etwas passiert! -  
Nach diesen Worten flammte in Albus wieder ein bisschen Hoffnung auf, dass es doch nicht nur das Kind war das die Beiden verband. Er nahm sich vor ihnen ab sofort ein wenig mehr unter die Arme zu greifen, doch bis auf weiteres musste die gemeinsame Arbeit an dem Trank reichen.  
- Nun Miss Granger, ich denke bis auf weiteres werden die Okklumentikkünste von Professor Snape reichen, seine Gedanken und Gefühle, was das Baby angeht vor Voldemort geheim zu halten. -  
Auch Severus gaben diese Angstvollen Worte seiner Schülerin zu denken, doch mittlerweile hatte er genug worüber er nachdenken musste, sie beide hatten es.  
- Nun dann denke ich, werde ich den anderen Lehren die Situation erklären und wenn sie noch irgendwelche Dinge mit mir zu besprechen haben, dann wissen sie ja wo sie mich finden. Ich wünsche euch Beiden noch ein angenehmes Wochenende! Ach ja, herzlichen Glückwunsch! - Severus und auch Hermine verstanden diesen Wink, bedankten sich vielmals und machten sich dann auf den Weg durch die Tür.  
Unten am Wasserspeier angekommen blieben beide stehen und sahen sich lange an ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Keiner wusste wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte, doch irgendwie mussten sie sich endlich aussprechen.  
- Wollen wir in meine Räume gehen und über die Dinge, die momentan wohl am wichtigsten sind sprechen. Vielleicht könnten wir auch schon anfangen über den Trank zu reden. -  
Hermine freute sich sehr dieses Angebot zum reden von Snape zu bekommen und sagte von Herzen zu. Zusammen gingen sie hinunter in den Kerker ohne zu wissen, dass es eine sehr lange Nacht werden würde.

TBC!

Puh das wäre auch geschafft! Wie ihr ja sicherlich gemerkt habt, versuche jeden Tag ein Kapitel zu schreiben, allerdings enden bald die Ferien und dann wird das schon weitaus komplizierter, aber ich werde mein besten tun, versprochen!

Schreibt fleißig weiter Feedbacks für mich, bitte, bitte, bitte.

Liebe Euch!


	6. Chapter 6

Wie machen wir das denn nun?

Severus und Hermine gingen schweigend die Gänge entlang, jeder von ihnen hing seinen Gedanken nach.   
Hermine machte sich sorgen darum wie sie ihr Baby zusammen mit Snape großziehen sollte. Was würden die Leute sagen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie und er zusammen ein Kind haben, sich aber trotzdem nicht liebten. Gott das würde ein heilloses Durcheinander werden.  
Severus scherte sich in dem Moment nicht um die anderen Leute oder sogar um die Lehrer, die ihn wahrscheinlich morgen zurecht weisen werden.  
Nein! Im Moment dachte er darüber nach, ob er es wirklich schaffen konnte Voldemort von den Gedanken an sein Kind und Hermine fernzuhalten. Er musste weiter an seinen Okklumentikünsten üben und wenn es nur dazu beitragen würde Hermine ein wenig ihrer Ängste zu nehmen.  
Mittlerweile waren sie in den Kerkern angekommen. Irgendwie hatte Hermine die Kerker immer gemocht, sie fühlte sich immer unbeobachtet, wenn sie hier herunter kam.  
- Nun Miss Granger da wären wir! - Ohne es zu bemerken war sie vor einer Wand zum stehen gekommen. Es war eine silberne Schlange auf den Steinen zu sehen.  
Typisch Snape, immer das Oberhaupt von Slytherin.  
Severus murmelte das Passwort und ein Teil der Wand verschwand im Nichts.  
- Gehen sie schon herein, Miss Granger. - Severus hatte sich hinter Hermine gestellt und führte sie in seine privaten Räume.  
Hermine konnte nicht glauben was sie sah. So absurd es wohl war aber sie fand auch sein Klassenzimmer schon immer gemütlich, doch das hier übertraf alles.  
Sein Wohnzimmer strahlte eine ungeheure Ruhe aus! Wie Hermine es sich immer gedacht hatte, war fast alles in grün und silber eingerichtet, zwei große und gemütliche Sofas standen inmitten des Raumes und umgaben einen alten, grünen Holztisch. Vor dem Kamin stand auch ein alter aber bequem aussehender Sessel. Doch das was sie am meisten davon überzeugte, dass sie sich in diesem Raum sehr wohl fühlen wird, waren die mit Büchern voll gestelltenWänden. Nicht eine Wand war leer, nur eine war nur halb von Büchern belegt. Es hing ein großen Portrait über dem Regal, es zeigte eine Frau, nicht hübsch aber stolz, sie stand neben einem lächelnden und gut aussehenden Mann mit schwarzen Haaren. Vor seiner Frau stand ein Mädchen, lange schwarze Haare umgaben ihr Gesicht, sie strahlte und Hermine fand, dass sie wohl das hübscheste Mädchen sei das sie je gesehen hatte. Neben ihr war ein Junger Mann abgebildet, sie erkannte das es Snape sein musste, doch er hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann, von dem sie Schwanger war, er strahlte und lachte auf sie herunter. Auch dieser Severus Snape hatte schon kinnlanges Haar doch es lag keine Bosheit oder Hass in seinen Augen, sondern nur reine Freude und Zufriedenheit.  
Snape hatte sie beobachtet, wie sie durch den Raum schritt, sich seine Bücher ansah und zuletzt vor dem Familienportrait der Snapes stehen blieb. Er wusste nicht warum er dieses Bild immer noch hängen ließ. Es tat ihm einfach zu sehr weh, wie sehr er sich im Laufe der Jahre verändert hat. Doch es war das Einzige was ihn an seinen Vater erinnerte. Ja sein Vater war immer gut gelaunt gewesen und hatte immer einen Rat für ihn und seine Schwester Annabel, wenn sie mal wieder Probleme hatten. Und die hatten sie oft gehabt als sie klein waren, immerhin mussten sie sich ja schließlich ablenken wenn ihre Mutter mal wieder keine Zeit für sie hatte. Seine Mutter war nie schlecht zu ihnen gewesen, doch sie wollte immer, dass jeder wusste wer sie war, sie wollte, das jeder zu ihr aufsah und sie bewunderte. Wie sie es geschafft hat ihren Mann, ihre Kinder, alle Vereine die sie besuchte und Partys zu denen sie eingeladen war unter einen Hut zu bringen war ihm immer ein Rätsel gewesen.  
Nun konnte sie sich in aller Öffentlichkeit bewundern lassen und brauchte nicht mehr auf ihre Kinder zu achten. Seine Schwester war genauso wie er immer ein fröhlich Kind gewesen, nur mit dem Unterschied, das sie es immer noch war. Sie genoss das Leben in vollen Zügen, arbeitete als Aurorin in Amerika und hatte eine Beziehung oder Affäre nach der anderen. Sie standen immer noch in Kontakt, sehr gutem sogar, doch eine richtige Beziehung hatte er nicht mehr zu ihr. Er hatte sich immer vorgenommen dies zu ändern doch es kam immer wieder etwas dazwischen.  
- Professor, ist das ihre Familie? - Hermine hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und schaute ihn aufrichtig an.  
- Ja das ist sie! - Er drehte sich weg und das Thema war damit für ihn beendet.  
Hermine schwor sich, dass sie alles dafür tun würde um dieses Lachen was sie auf dem Gesicht seines jüngeren Ichs gesehen hatte, wieder auf seinem Gesicht sehen zu können.  
- Sir, ich gehe doch recht mit der Annahme, dass sie hier alleine wohnen, oder? -  
Worauf will sie denn jetzt schon wieder aus?  
- Ja das tue ich miss Granger und wieso fragen sie? -  
- Nun ja, sie haben hier zwei riesige Sofas stehen. Da frage ich mich einfach wieso, wenn sie hier doch alleine leben. -  
Severus lächelte in sich hinein, die kam ja auf merkwürdige Gedankengänge, doch er musste zugeben, dass es gar nicht so dämlich war.  
- Die anderen Lehrer meinen meine Räume wären die besten und gemütlichsten um Lehrerkonferenzen abzuhalten. Also kommen alle einmal im Monat her und nisten sich für fast zwei Stunden bei mir ein. Ich hasse es aber sie kennen ja unseren Direktor. -  
Hermine ließ ein glockenhelles Lachen hören und nickte.  
- Ja ich kenne ihn! Also Professor, wollen wir erst über die Erziehung unseres Kindes sprechen oder mit dem Trank anfangen? -  
- Ich denke wir setzten uns erst einmal, ich mache uns Tee und wir reden darüber wie es mit uns weitergehen soll, immerhin haben wir noch fast acht Monate bevor wir uns über die Erziehung sorgen machen müssen. Was halten sie davon? -  
Hermine nickte wieder und setzte sich auf eines der Sofas.  
- Machen sie es sich bequem, Miss Granger. Was würde Professor McGonagall von mir denken, wenn ich so steif sitzen lassen würde, wie sie es gerade tun. -  
Hermine entspannte sich und machte es sich bequem, anders ging es auf diesem Sofa ja auch nicht.  
Severus war scheinbar in sein Schlafzimmer gegangen, denn als er wiederkam hatte er seinen Umhang und seine Lehrerrobe abgelegt und Hermine sah das er auch so was wie normale Hosen und Hemden besaß, zwar alles in schwarz aber er sah unglaublich gut aus.  
Gott Hermine krieg dich mal wieder ein, du bist zwar schwanger von ihm, aber nicht verliebt.  
Severus setzte sich Hermine gegenüber und schaute sie eindringlich an.  
Hermine wusste, dass Snape sie niemals mögen wird, doch sie mussten sich beide zusammen reißen und wenn es auch allein um den Trank ging. Sie wusste allerdings auch, dass er sein Kind lieben wird und sich deshalb auch mit ihr vertragen wird, denn an ihr würde es wahrhaftig nicht liegen.  
- Wie wollen wir ab sofort mit einander umgehen, ich meine während meiner Schwangerschaft und auch danach, immerhin werde ich noch einen Monat hier in Hogwarts sein, wenn das Baby geboren ist. -  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Allmählich fühlte er sich eher so als könnte er ein Glas Feuerwisky vertragen und nicht diesen Tee.  
- Ich weiß es nicht, auf der einen Seite habe ich das Gefühl, ich sollte sie weiterhin so behandeln wie zuvor, und auf der anderen Seite möchte sie in diesem Kerker einschließen bis das Baby auf der Welt ist. -   
Hermine lachte ihn freundlich an und legte die Füße hoch, während sie sich überlegte was sie auf seine absurde aber irgendwie auch süße Überlegung erwidern sollte.   
- Sir also erst einmal: Ich bin nicht krank sondern nur schwanger und zweitens: Vielleicht sollten wir uns vielleicht darauf einigen, dass sie mich nicht vor der Klasse dumm dastehen lassen und ich werde sie nicht mit meiner neumalklugen Art in den Wahnsinn treiben, einverstanden? -  
Das erste Mal seit sie Snape kannte hörte sie wie er lachte, erfreut und irgendwie glücklich.  
Er freut sich wirklich auf das Baby, wahrscheinlich hat er nie daran gedacht, dass er irgendwann Vater werden würde. Ich mach ihn zum Vater und ich bin noch nicht einmal traurig darüber.  
Hermine wusste nicht wie sie mit solchen Gedanken und Gefühlen zurecht kommen sollte, doch er und ihre Freunde würden ihr sicher helfen. Na ja das hoffte sie zumindest.  
- Ok Miss Granger abgemacht! Und wie soll ich mich ihnen verhalten wenn es da ist? Da uns Dumbledore, verboten hat unnötig viele Menschen in Kenntnis zu setzten, dass sie und ich ein Kind bekommen. Ich bin nämlich nicht geneigt dazu, mein Kind nur einmal die Woche zu sehen, wenn es den Anderen gerade passt. -  
Auch Severus hatte sich nun auf dem anderen Sofa ausgebreitet und schaute sie immer noch eindringlich an. Hermine vermutete, dass er immer noch versuchte herauszufinden, ob sie es wirklich freute, dass er sich für sein Kind entschieden hat.  
- Ich würde sagen Professor, dass wir anfangen uns darüber Gedanken zumachen, wenn ich im siebten Monat oder so bin, denn ich muss ehrlich ein Sir, ich habe keine Ahnung wie man es anstellen könnte. Denn ich möchte auch, dass sie es jeden Tag sehen und sich mit ihm beschäftigen können. -  
Severus nickte ihr anerkennend zu.  
- Wir werden auch dafür mit Sicherheit eine Möglichkeit finden, Miss Granger. Ich gebe ihnen Recht, damit dass wir uns wohl noch ein wenig Zeit lassen können. Allerdings nicht mit dem Trank! -  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Ich habe keine Ahnung wie wir so einen Trank, wie der Professor es sich vorstellt, entwickeln sollen! -  
- Nun Miss Granger ich denke, dass werden wir zusammen schon irgendwie schaffen. Obwohl ich mir darüber auch noch keine Gedanken gemacht habe. -  
Hermine wunderte sich, dass er sie scheinbar gleich von Anfang an mit einbeziehen wollte. Wenn sie es sich recht eingestand hatte sie eher erwartet, dass er sie nicht bei diesem Projekt dabei haben wollte.  
Hermine sah sich um und stand auf. Severus beobachte sie, wie sie zu einem seiner Regale ging und sich ein paar Rollen leeres Pergament, eine Feder und Tinte holte.   
Als sie wieder zu ihm gegangen war lächelte sie ihn herzlich an und setzte sich vor den Tisch auf den Boden.  
- Dann würde ich sagen fangen wir an. -  
- Und was genau haben sie jetzt vor, wenn ich fragen darf? -  
Auch Severus hatte sich wieder aufrecht hingesetzt und schaute nun wie sie eifrig drauf los schrieb. Als sie wieder aufsah, sah er dieses wissbegierige Glitzern, dass sie immer hatte wenn sie an etwas zu knabbern hatte in ihren Augen.  
- Sie haben uns mal beigebracht, dass man nie einfach so drauf los experimentieren darf, egal um welche Art von Trank es sich handelt. Und da dies hier ein fast unmöglich herstellbarer Trank ist, denke ich wir sollten zuerst damit anfangen, alles aufzuschreiben was uns helfen könnte und was wir auf gar keinen Fall mit hinein geben dürfen. Außerdem sollten wir auch notieren wie wir vorgehen wollen, denn ich muss auch einplanen wann ich herkommen kann um ihnen dabei zu helfen. -  
Severus sah sie mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen an und nickte ihr wieder anerkennend zu. Sie überraschte ihn doch immer wieder. Trotz der Probleme, die auf sie beide noch zukommen würden, vor allem aber auf sie hatte sie noch die Kraft sich so mit Elan in einer Sache, die sie scheinbar begeisterte herzugeben. 

TBC!

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story bis jetzt und ihr habt Spaß daran sie zu lesen. Für mich ist der Inhalt der Geschichte auch noch offen, aber ich hoffe ich bekomm das hin. Schreibt mitr einfach fleißig weiter Reviews bitte.

Liebe Euch!


	7. Chapter 7

Jeden Morgen das Gleiche!

Mittlerweile waren zwei Monate vergangen und Hermine fing an richtig auf zu blühen.  
Allerdings machte ihr die morgendliche Übelkeit sehr zu schaffen, doch ihre Freunde halfen ihr wo sie nur konnten.  
Harry und Ron waren zuerst zwar sehr wütend auf sie und sprachen fast eine Woche nicht mit ihr. Zu sehr war ihre Enttäuschung, dass ihre beste Freundin sich mit dem "Feind" eingelassen hatte. Hermine verschanzte sich die ganze Woche entweder in ihren eigenen Räumen oder bei Snape. Dort las sie oder arbeitete zusammen mit ihm an dem Trank.   
Ginny hatte sich das alles mit angesehen und versucht zwischen ihnen zu vermitteln, doch die Jungs und auch Hermine waren die größten Sturköpfe die es wohl in Hogwarts gab.  
Irgendwann hatte es ihr gereicht und sie hatte sich ihren Bruder und auch ihren Freund ordentlich zur Brust genommen. Scheinbar schien das Wirkung zu zeigen, denn nachdem sie sich bei Hermine entschuldigt hatten und sie ihnen erklärte, dass sie nichts mit Snape hatte und es wahrscheinlich auch nie so weit kommen würde, sah man Hermine nicht mehr alleine sondern nur noch in Begleitung ihrer Bodyguards.  
Ihre Abende verbrachte sie meist bei Snape, wo sie gemeinsam an dem Trank arbeieten.  
- Miss Granger, wie kommen sie auf die Idee geriebene Nieswurz und die getrocknete Haut eines Cameloens zum Trank hinzu geben zu wollen. Sie sollten doch wissen, dass man Nieswurz nie zu etwas tierischen geben darf. Dafür hat sie einfach zu viele verborgene Gifte. -  
Hermine saß auf dem Fußboden und las sich gerade einiger ihrer Notizen in Erinnerung und  
ohne auf zusehen, antwortete sie ihm.  
- Ich dachte man könnte sie vorher einkochen, so wie mit Bakterien verseuchtes Wasser zum Beispiel. Und um sicher zu gehen sollte man sie mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden köcheln lassen. -  
Severus hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und legte seine Unterlagen zum unordentlichen Haufen Pergamenten auf den Tisch zurück.  
Er hatte in den letzten zwei Monaten immer wieder über Hermine gestaunt und ihr ihre Intelligenz sehr oft angerechnet, ja auf seine eigene Art und Weise konnte er sagen, dass sie dabei waren Freunde zu werden.  
- Das könnte durchaus eine Möglichkeit sein, doch was für ein Effekt erhoffen sie sich davon, Miss Granger? -   
Hermine gab ihm ein Pergament, das mit ihrer feinen und kleinen Schrift bis zum letzten voll geschrieben war.  
- Ich denke, dass die Nieswurz sehr gut mit der Haut harmonieren wird und sie dem Trank durch ihre tief in den Wurzeln verborgenen magischen Kräfte eine viel stärkere Aura verleihen wird. Das sollte ihn empfänglicher für die anderen Zutaten machen. -  
- Merlin ich habe noch nie eine so junge Hexe erlebt, die auch nur annähernd so viel weiß wie sie! Ich glaube sie haben da gerade eine neue Entdeckung gemacht Miss Granger. Aber wir sollten das vorher noch wesentlicher vertiefen. -  
Hermine freute sich über dieses offensichtliche Kompliment ihres Lehrers, dass tat sie immer, denn seit sie die Abende miteinander verbrachten und die Forschungen betrieben kamen einige wenige Komplimente über seine Lippen. Allerdings hatte sie auch bemerkt, dass er sie scheinbar nicht ansehen konnte oder vielleicht sogar konnte.  
- Professor, darf ich ihnen mal eine Frage stellen? -  
Sie wartete nur auf sein Nicken, der Freundlichkeit halber.  
- Freuen sie sich eigentlich auf das Baby? -  
Severus sah sie das erste Mal verwirrt an und seine Augenbrauen weit hochgeezogen wie Hermine es noch nie gesehen hatte. Das letzte Mal hatten sie über das Baby geredet als sie von Dumbledore kamen und Hermine hatte sich seit daher nicht getraut ihn darauf ein weiteres Mal anzusprechen.  
- Wieso wollen sie das wissen, Hermine? -  
Ihr war nicht entgangen das er das erste Mal seit sie sich kennen ihren Vornamen benutzt hatte.  
Severus merkte leider erst was er ausgesprochen hatte, als er schon ihren erfreuten Ausdruck in den ihren Augen sah.  
- Nun Sir, es interessiert mich, außerdem haben wir noch nie darüber geredet. Ich möchte gerne wissen was sie denken wenn es um unser Baby geht. -  
Sie hatte sich auf ihr Lieblingssofa gelegt, sich auf die Seite gedreht und schaute ihn nun an.  
- Ich freue mich auf unser Kind, doch ich habe auch Angst, dass muss ich eingestehen. Wir wissen nicht was noch alles auf uns zukommt und ich weiß nicht wie wir uns gegenüber verhalten werden, wenn es erst einmal auf der Welt ist. -  
- Was würden sie denn vorschlagen, Sir? -  
Severus hatte seine Arme auf die Knie gelegt, die Hände in einander verschränkt und schaute auf seine Finger.  
- Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal anfangen uns beim Vornamen zu nennen, denn ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das Kind es sehr verwirrend finden würde wenn sich seine... -  
Er lächelte als er Hermines Räuspern vernahm.  
- ... Oder ihre Eltern beim Nachnamen ansprechen und sich siezen. Was hältst du davon Hermine? -  
Alles, wirklich alles hätte Hermine erwartet, doch das nie im Leben!  
- Das wäre sicher gut Severus! Und schlägst du noch etwas vor? -  
Severus und auch Hermine waren sehr von dieser ruhigen aber schwierigen Unterhaltung überrascht.  
- Erst einmal nicht, doch es wird sich sicher noch vieles anfinden was wir klären müssen! -  
Sie nahm es mit einem Nicken hin und zusammen machten sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
Sie arbeiteten und unterhielten sich die ganze Nacht und merkten erst wie spät es war als Hermine ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, welches Severus mit einem Lächeln quittierte.  
- Ich denke wir sollten für heute Schluss machen, wir können von Glück reden dass morgen, ähm wohl eher heute Samstag ist. -  
Hermine war aufgestanden und zog sich ihren Schulumhang an. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm drehte lächelte sie ebenfalls und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen.  
- Was denkst du, tust du da Hermine? - Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und schloss langsam wieder die Tür.  
- In meine Räume gehen? -  
- Nein das glaube ich nicht, ich habe nähmlich keine Lust darauf meine Räume zu verlassen um dich vor Filch zu retten oder dich gar selbst in dein Zimmer zugeleiten. -  
- Und was schlägst du vor? Soll ich etwa hier schlafen? -  
Hermine sah sich um, sie hatte zwar eigentlich nichts dagegen, doch es kam ihr irgendwie falsch vor.  
- Du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen und ich nehme die Coach. Und komm mir jetzt ja nicht damit, dass ich dein Lehrer bin immerhin bekommen wir ein Baby. -  
Er lächelte ihr wieder zu und ging ohne einen Widerspruch zu zulassen in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Hermine ging ihm widerstrebend hinterher und staunte nicht schlecht als sie sein Schlafgemach sah. Sie war noch in diesem Raum gewesen, in allen anderen schon, im Badezimmer und in der Küche, ja sogar in sein geheiligtes Privatlabor hat er sie gelassen, doch dies hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. Es war genauso wie alles andere in grün und silber gehalten. Auf dem Boden lag wie im Wohnzimmer ein grüner flauschiger Teppich und ein Schrank der fast so groß war wie ihre eigene Zimmerwand stand groß und antik an der Wand.  
Und genau in der Mitte stand das größte Bett das sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hat. Es war wie jedes andere Bett in Hogwarts ein Himmelbett, doch seine Pfosten und auch die Vorhänge glänzten silber in der Dunkelheit.  
Hermine wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als sich in die warme und flauschige Decke einzuwickeln und sich auf dem Bett auszubreiten. Doch die Zweifel nagten immer noch an ihr.  
- Severus bist du sicher, dass nicht in meine Räume gehen sollte? -  
Severus antwortete ihr nicht sondern ging an seinen Schrank, holte zwei schwarze Schlafanzüge heraus und legte ihr einen aufs Bett. Danach holte er noch zwei Decken raus und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu.  
- Gute Nacht Hermine! -  
Hermine lächelte und griff zu ihrem/seinem Schlafanzug und wie sie es erwartet hatte war er aus der feinsten Seide die sie je Gefühlt hatte.  
Sie drehte sich wieder um und lächelte ihn offenherzig an.  
- Gute Nacht! Ach und Severus das solltest du öfters tun... Lächeln meine ich! -  
Severus drehte sich nicht um und grinste in sich hinein. Allmählich veränderte er sich wirklich und das auch noch zum Positiven. Aber scheinbar mochten es alle anderen und das schien ihm zugefallen.  
Als er sprach hörte er sich emotionslos an wie immer.  
- Angenehme Träume wünsch ich dir! -  
Er ging hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er zog sich um, legte sich auf das Sofa und schlief mit den Gedanken an seine Zukunft mit Hermine und seinem Baby friedlich ein.  
Auch Hermine hatte sich umgezogen und sich in die Decke gewickelt. Allerdings konnte sie nicht wie Severus so schnell einschlafen. Sie machte sich Sorgen, über alles und jeden.  
Sie hatte ihm heute Abend etwas verschwiegen, was ihr sehr wichtig war und sie geschmerzt hatte, doch sie konnte es Severus einfach nicht sagen. Hermine konnte ihm nicht erzählen, das ihre Eltern sie verstoßen hatten, als sie von Hermines Schwangerschaft und dem Vater ihres Enkelkindes erfuhren. Die Grangers konnten sich nicht damit abfinden, dass ihre einzige Tochter sich von einem Lehrer hat schwängern lassen und das Kind auch noch behalten wollte. Sie wollten ihre Tochter nie wieder sehen, bevor sie nicht zur Vernunft gekommen war und ihren "Bastat" wie sie das Baby genannt haben, zur Adoption frei gegeben hat oder es zumindest Severus überlassen würde das Baby großzuziehen.  
Während Hermine an die niedergeschriebenen Worte ihrer Eltern dachte, kamen ihr wie so oft in den letzten drei Tagen die Tränen und sie weinte sich langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
Severus erwachte durch einen dumpfen Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter und seinem Kopf.  
Er sah sich um und langsam kam seine Erinnerung an den letzten Abernd wieder und er erkannte, dass er scheinbar vom Sofa gerollt sein musste, da er auf dem Boden lag.  
Seine Decke auf dem Boden lassend, stand er auf und begab sich ohne darüber nachzudenken, was Hermine wohl dazu sagen würde in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Severus sah verwundert, dass sie trotz der Größe des Bettes am äußeren Rand lag und nicht wie er vermutet hatte ausgebreitet in der Mitte.  
Während er da so stand und sie beobachtete, was eigentlich nicht so leicht war da es stock finster war, fing er an zu frieren und er verkroch sich unter der Bettdecke. Auch wenn es ihm egal war, was Hermine am nächsten Morgen denken würde, wenn sie bemerkte, dass er auch in seinem Bett lag und nicht auf der Coach, drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und schob sich ebenfalls an den Rand.  
Noch während er daran dachte, dass die wohl nicht ein Einzelfall bleiben würde, schlief er auch schon wieder ein.

- Oh verdammt! -  
Severus öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah gerade noch wie ein brauner Lockenkopf in der Badezimmertür verschwand.  
Severus hatte sich eine zweite Tür ins Badezimmer eingebaut so dass man auch vom Schlafzimmer hinein konnte.  
Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und schaute nun interessiert zur Tür in hinter der Hermine so schnell verwunden war.  
Hermine stand vor der Toilettenschüssel und übergab sich wie an jedem verdammten Morgen und Vormittag.  
Als der erste Schwall versiegt war, wischte sie sich den Mund ab und ließ sich an der Wand hinunter gleiten.  
Nachdem sie aufgewacht war brauchte sie gar nicht erst zu überlegen wo sie sich befand, denn der Mann, der Kopf an Kopf mit ihr im Bett lag, ließ sie nicht an dem letzten Abend zweifeln.  
Hermine lächelte als sie daran zurückdachte wie er friedlich und mit zufriedenem Gesicht dicht neben ihr lag und gleichmäßig ein und aus atmete.  
Sie hatte ihn lange beobachtete, als sie plötzlich wieder diese heftige Übelkeit spürte. Sie hatte noch versucht es zu unterdrücken, doch kam ihr einfach hoch.  
Hermine rief noch einen Fluch aus und rannte ins Badezimmer.  
Jetzt saß sie hier und wartete darauf, dass sich ihr Magen entweder wieder beruhigte oder sie sich wieder übergeben musste, wie es sonst immer war. Und so war es auch dieses mal!  
Severus war dabei sich gerade das Hemd zu zuknüpfen, als Hermine nach fast 15 Minuten wieder im Schlafzimmer auftauchte. Sie war weiß im Gesicht und hatte Tränen im Gesicht.  
Er war sofort bei und umfasste ihre kleinen, zarten Hände mit seinen.  
- Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute Nacht ins Bett gestiegen bin, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr auf dem Sofa schlafen. Verzeih mir Hermine. -  
Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach, denn es hatte ihr absolut nichts ausgemacht.  
Dann mit einemmal fiel es ihr ein, sie musste ja schrecklich aussehen. Sie hatte nicht in den Spiegel gesehen, sondern nur kurz einen Zauber gesprochen der ihr das Zähneputzen abnahm. Sie war froh gewesen, dass sie ihren Zauberstab am Abend zuvor im Badezimmer gelassen hatte.   
- Severus mir geht es gut! Es ist nur die all morgendliche Übelkeit. Es ist anstrengend sich zehn Minuten übergeben zu müssen, daher die Blässe und die Tränen. Es ist alles in Ordnung, ehrlich! -  
Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu und wandte sich von ihm ab um sich ihre Sachen zu nehmen.  
- Machst du das jeden Tag durch, ich mein kannst du nichts dagegen tun, einen Trank einnehmen oder irgendetwas anderes? -  
Hermine stellte sich wieder vor ihn. Sie war immer noch blass im Gesicht, aber sie strahlte schon wieder.  
- Doch das könnte ich tun, aber ich will das nicht. Ich will eine ganz normale Schwangerschaft, wie jeder andere auch. Und ja ich mache das jeden Vormittag durch, erst dann kann ich auch wieder was essen. -  
Severus bewunderte sie, aber auch Mitgefühl brachte er ihr entgegen, denn nicht oft jemanden gesehen der mit so was so leicht umgehen konnte. Als seine Mutter damals mit seiner Schwester schwanger war, hatte sie neun Monate lang schlechte Laune und wollte von allen Bemitleidet werden.  
- Zieh dich um und mach dich frisch. Ich mach dir solange einen Tee der deinen Magen ein wenig beruhigt. -  
Er ging aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich, während Hermine vor sich hin lächelte und den Kopf nur verwundert schütteln konnte.  
Dieser Mann brachte nicht oft freundliche Wörter über die Lippen, aber er schaffte es immer wieder das sie sich umsorgt und beschützt fühlte und das ohne eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen. 

TBC!

Tut mir leid das ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich stecke voll in Arbeit, Schule, Führerschein und so. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das.

Liebe Euch!


	8. Chapter 8

Wie gewonnen so zerronnen?

Hermine saß auf dem Sofa und trank ihren heißen Tee. Sie fühlte sich wohl und behütet und auch die Übelkeit hatte sich allmählich gelegt.  
Sie hatte sich in die Wolldecke, die Severus ihr schweigend gegeben hatte um die Beine gewickelt und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Hermine wusste das sie niemals hätte in dem Bett ihres Lehrers schlafen dürfen auch wenn sie von Severus schwanger war. Doch es fühlte sich so unglaublich an, so richtig. Und doch war es falsch!  
Sie sah ihn an, wie er vor ihr saß und seinen Kaffee trank und scheinbar wieder über ihre gemeinsame Situation in der sie sich befanden nachdachte.  
Hermine hatte seine Intelligenz, seinen Mut und seine Ruhe immer bewundert und geschätzt.  
- Hermine? -  
Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und sah ihn an. Severus saß vor ihr, doch er schaute sie nicht an, er saß da und schien seinen Kaffee für unglaublich interessant zu halten.  
- Ja Severus? -  
Er schaute immer noch nicht auf als er anfing mit seiner ruhigen und tiefen Stimme anfing zu sprechen.  
- Hast du deinen Eltern von der Schwangerschaft erzählt. -  
Hermine wusste das er sie früher oder später darauf ansprechen würde, doch innerlich hatte sie sich gewünscht das es erst später der Fall sein würde.  
Sie wollte sich momentan nicht damit beschäftigen und vor allem jetzt nicht.  
Severus hörte den verletzten Ton in ihrer Stimme als sie ihm nach ein paar Momenten antwortete.  
- Ja habe ich und wie es dazu gekommen ist und auch das du der Vater bist. -  
Sie hoffte dass er sich vorerst damit zufrieden geben würde doch sie wurde enttäuscht.  
- Und was haben sie gesagt? -  
Hermine konnte einen Seufzer und auch eine Träne, die sie versuchte so schnell weg zu wischen wie sie konnte nicht unterdrücken.  
- Meine Eltern wollen nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben und ich zitiere " Von nun an kannst du sehen wie du alleine zurecht kommst, Hermine". -  
Severus sah sie an. Auf einmal kam sie ihm so klein, so verletzlich vor. Die Tränen konnte sie auch vor ihm nicht verstecken.  
Er stand auf und setzte sich zu ihr. Severus wusste nicht genau was er tun sollte, doch irgendetwas musste er doch tun können.  
Er wollte ihr gerade den Arm um die Schulter legen als Hermine ihm um den Hals fiel und sich hemmungslos bei ihm ausweinte. Severus ließ sie gewähren und streichelte ihr über den Rücken während sie sich immer dichter an ihn drückte.  
- Scht...ganz ruhig du musst nicht alleine zurecht kommen, ich werde da sein und für unser Baby. -  
Er versicherte ihr immer wieder, dass sie nicht alleine sein würde und ganz langsam verebbten ihre Tränen und ihr Schluchzen klang allmählich ab.  
Severus zwang sie sanft ihn anzusehen und wischte ihr die restlichen Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln bevor er sie an lächelte.  
- Du wirst sehen Hermine wir bekommen das hin, ich meine das würde doch wohl gegen unsere Natur gehen, wenn wir dieses Kind nicht schaukeln könnten und das meine ich Wort wörtlich! -  
Hermine schaffte es nun doch wieder ihn schüchtern und leicht anzulächeln.  
Wie schaffte er es bloß, dass sich so beschützt bei ihm fühlte.  
- Danke Severus und weißt du was... Du hast recht! Auch wenn ich meine Eltern gerne hinter mir gewusst hätte, bin ich glücklich, dass du bei mir bist. -  
Hermine lehnte sich wieder zurück in die Kissen und schaute nachdenklich an die Wand.  
- Severus? -  
Severus hatte sich ebenfalls wieder zurückgelehnt und konnte sich nun endlich in seinen Tagespropheten vertiefen und schaute nicht auch nicht auf als sie ihn ansprach.  
- Mmhh? -  
Hermine wusste, dass sie gerade Gefahr lief die gemütliche Atmosphäre zu zerstören, doch dies lag ihr schon seit ein paar Wochen auf der Seele.  
- Severus du sagtest doch gerade du wärst immer für mich da, wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche, oder? -  
Und vorbei war es mit seinem Tagespropheten!  
- Das sagte ich doch bereits also worauf möchtest du hinaus? -  
Severus war bekanntlich noch nie ein Freund von großen Gefühlen gewesen und für ihn war es auch schon genug für einen Morgen.  
- Ich habe Angst! -  
- Ich sagte doch auch, dass du das nicht brauchst wir werden das schon schaffen! -  
Als Hermine weiter sprach versuchte sie ihre Stimme nicht so zittern zu lassen, doch sie versagte kläglich.  
- Das meine ich nicht. Ich habe Angst vor der Geburt, vor den Schmerzen und davor, dass ich das nicht schaffe. -  
Sie hoffte er würde etwas sagen, doch Severus schwieg.  
Was sollte er auch schon darauf erwidern, immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung was genau sie eigentlich von ihm wollte.  
- Würdest du bei der Geburt dabei sein, bitte? Ich weiß, dass ich viel von dir verlange, aber es wäre für mich sehr wichtig! -  
Endlich traute sich Hermine den Vater ihres Babys anzusehen und was sie sah gefiel ihr gar nicht.  
Severus sah sie nicht an, nein er starrte sie geradezu an. Sie glaubte noch nie gesehen zu haben, wie jemand so geschockt und verwirrt zu sein schien. Nicht einmal Harry und Ron haben sie so angestarrt, als sie ihnen von der Schwangerschaft und dem Vater erzählte.  
Hermine dachte daran wegzulaufen oder die Zeit zurück zu drehen, doch leider musste sie ihren Zeitumkehrer nach der dritten Klasse wieder abgeben.  
Severus wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Davon mal abgesehen, dass er eigentlich nie vorgehabt hatte Vater zu werden, wollte er schon gar nicht dabei sein wenn es zur Welt kam.  
Sein eigener Vater war schließlich auch nicht bei seiner und der Geburt seiner Schwester dabei gewesen, also warum sollte er das tun?  
Und ohne es zu merken fiel er wieder in sein Lehrermuster zurück.  
- Da sie sich schon so einige Male gegen den dunklen Lord bewehrt haben und wohl auch schon so einige Verletzungen davon getragen haben, denke ich doch das sie es auch alleine schaffen werden ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen, Miss Granger. Denn das tun Frauen schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit. -  
Nun war es an Hermine geschockt zu sein und als wäre das alles nicht schon schlimm genug merkte sie wieder wie Tränen in ihre Augenwinkel traten.   
Wie konnte er nur so etwas antun, nicht nur das er ihr vor nicht einmal 10 Minuten gesagt hatte das er immer für sie da sein würde, nein jetzt fing er wieder mit diesem Miss Granger- Scheiß an.  
- Nun fangen sie bloß nicht an zu weinen, Miss Granger und halten sie Hormone gefälligst unter Kontrolle! -  
Ihre Trauer verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war und an ihrer Stelle machte sich die Wut in ihrem Bauch breit.  
Severus konnte gar nicht so schnell seinen Kopf heben, wie Hermine aufgestanden war.  
Nun stand sie vor ihm, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte ihn, seiner Meinung nach verflucht sauer an.  
Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum Hermine so sauer geworden war, konnte sie denn nicht verstehen, dass es gegen seine Natur ging so intim zu werden. Und hier ging es immerhin um eine Geburt und sie waren nicht einmal ein Paar!  
Hermine war so wütend, dass sie auf einen Schlag all ihre guten Manieren vergessen hatte und sie nahm sich vor Ron für all die Schimpfwörter zu danken, die sie jemals von ihm gehört hatte.  
- Wissen sie was Professor Snape sie können mich mal! Oh geschockt ja, das die brave und immer korrekte Miss Granger solche Ausdrücke benutz ja? Tja hier habe ich noch was für sie, scheren sie sich zum Teufel, verdammt noch mal! Ich bitte sie um einen Gefallen und sie schaffen es nicht einmal erst darüber nachzudenken, nein sie werden gleich wieder fies und erniedrigen sogar die Mutter ihres Kindes.  
Pah und ich dachte seit gestern Abend hätten wir angefangen Freunde zu werden, aber scheinbar kommen sie nicht einmal damit klar. -  
Severus war mittlerweile auch aufgestanden und seine vor Wut funkelnden Augen standen denen von Hermine um nichts nach.  
- Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich, ich bin immer noch ihr Lehrer und ich verbitte es mir, dass sie so mit mir reden. 20 Punkte Abzug für Griffendore Miss Granger, wegen... -  
Hermine hob eine Hand um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen.  
- Oh bitte! Ersparen sie mir diesen Mist, mir reichen die 20 Punkte, und wenn sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen wollen Professor Snape ich habe einen Termin bei Madame Pomfrey.  
Wo ich sie eigentlich auch fragen wollte ob sie nicht vielleicht mitkommen wollten, doch das tue ich mir jetzt garantiert nicht mehr an!  
Schönen Tag noch. -  
Und ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, war sie auch schon durch die Tür gestürmt und knallte diese hinter sich zu.

TBC!

Hey Leute tut mir leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte ziemlichen Stress on der letzten Zeit, aber ich hoffe ihr werdet mir noch eine Chance geben und das neue Kapitel lesen.

Liebe Euch!


	9. Chapter 9

Das Herz schlägt

- Hermine was ist los? ... Hermine? -   
Harry schaute seiner besten Freundin, die gerade wie von der Tarantel gestochen an ihm vorbeigerauscht war, verwundert hinterher. Auch wenn sie ziemlich schnell wieder verschwunden war, hatte er doch bemerkt wie sauer sie sein musste.  
Ha, und da sagt Ginny immer ich würde es nicht merken wenn eine Frau sauer oder enttäuscht ist.  
Harry erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quartier der Schülersprecherin in dem Hermine wohnte. Da er auf sein Klopfen keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete er einfach die Tür und trat ein.  
Als er das Wohnzimmer und das Badezimmer "durchsucht" hatte, schaute er ins Schlafzimmer und dort lag sie auf ihrem Bett und schien sich die Augen aus zu weinen.  
Harry hatte seine beste Freundin nicht oft in den letzten sechs Jahren weinen sehen und schon gar nicht so.  
- Mine, was ist denn los? Komm schon sag es mir! -  
Harry hatte sich zu ihr aufs Bett gesetzt und streichelte ihren Arm, während er sie immer wieder darum bat, ihm doch endlich zu sagen was los war.  
Das Einzige was er zwischen ihren einzelnen und heftigen Schluchzern heraus hören konnte waren die Worte Mistkerl, Bastard und gefühlsloses Irgendetwas.  
Harry wusste sofort, dass es nicht um Ron oder sonst einen Schüler ging.  
Nein, es ging einzig und allein um Severus Snape und er konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen ihr zu sagen, dass er es doch vorhergesehen hatte.  
- Hermine, was hat er getan? -  
Hermine setzte sich mühsam auf und schaute ihn mit verquollenen Augen an.  
- Es geht sich darum was er getan hat, sondern eher was er sagt und nicht tut! -  
Harry hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und schaute sie mitfühlend an.  
Er hatte sich zwar immer noch nicht so ganz damit angefreundet, dass Hermine ein Kind von Snape bekam, aber er versuchte sie trotzdem zu unterstützen wo er nur konnte.  
- Wir haben uns so gut verstanden, er hat sogar auf dem Sofa geschlafen, obwohl ich gestern Nacht noch in mein eigenes Bett hätte gehen können. Wir haben so lange an einen Projekt gearbeitet. Na ja und heute Morgen war auch alles noch wunderbar. Harry ich dachte wir würden vielleicht Freunde werden, immerhin werden wir beide bald Eltern, tja und dann habe ich ihn gefragt ob er bei der Geburt dabei sein könnte, weil ich solch eine Angst davor habe. -  
- Und was hat er gesagt? -  
Hermine ließ ein wütendes Schnauben hören und lachte bitter.  
- Was glaubst du denn Harry? Er hat gesagt, ich wäre doch schon so einiges an Angst und Schmerzen gewöhnt und könnte das deshalb auch ganz gut alleine erledigen. Außerdem meinte er, dass Frauen dies schon seit tausenden von Jahren schaffen. -  
Harry richtete sich auf und schaute Hermine entrüstet an.  
- Das hat er nicht ehrlich gesagt, oder? -  
Hermine konnte nur noch nicken, denn die Tränen rannen ihr wieder wie kleine Bäche über die Wangen.  
- So ein Arschloch! Dem würde ich am liebsten... -  
- Nein Harry, ich weiß ja, dass du und Ron nur für mich da sein wollt, doch das muss ich mit ihm alleine ausmachen. Außerdem habe ich ihm gerade gezeigt, dass ich nicht so mit mir umspringen lasse, allerdings ist Griffendor jetzt um 20 Punkte leichter. -  
Harry grinste seine Freundin an und zerwuschelte ihr das Haar noch mehr, als es sowieso schon war.  
- Ja so kenne ich dich ! Hast ihm wohl ordentlich den Marsch geblasen was? -  
Nun konnte Hermine auch wieder lachen.  
- Na ja ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er mich mal kann und das er sich zum Teufel scheren soll, dann habe ich die Tür ordentlich zuschlagen lassen, als ich raus gerannt bin. -  
- Ja das ist meine beste Freundin! Und was willst du jetzt machen? -  
Hermine stand auf und ordnete ihre Kleider.  
- Ich werde jetzt zu meiner Untersuchung gehen und dann sehe ich weiter. Ich werde garantiert nicht ankommen und mich entschuldigen oder so was. Soll er mal über seinen Schatten springen. Ist ja schließlich auch sein Baby, oder! -  
Und zusammen gingen sie wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Hermine begrüßte kurz die anderen und machte sich auf den weg zu Madame Pomfrey während Harry Ginny und Ron erzählte was sich zwischen Hermine und Snape abgespielt hatte.

Hermine lag auf dem Bett und wartete auf die Medi- Hexe, die vorher noch den gebrochen Fuß eines Schülers heilen musste.  
Sie hatte ihren Pullover hoch gerollt und steichte sich unbewusst über den noch kaum vorhandenen Bauch.  
Als Madame Pomfrey hinter dem Vorhang hervor kam, sah sie wie ihr kleiner Schützling verträumt und lächelnd aus dem Fenster schaute.  
- Na gibt es etwas besonderes da draußen oder träumen sie einfach so vor sich hin Hermine? -  
Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah die Medi- Hexe verwirrt an.   
- Wie bitte, Madame Pomfrey? -  
Die ältere Hexe lächelte sie sanft an und winkte ab.  
- Ach ist schon gut! Wie geht es ihnen? -  
Hermine lächelte sie freundlich an und nickte.  
- An sich geht es mir ganz gut, wenn man mal von der Übelkeit absieht. -  
- Aber sie möchte ja keinen Trank nehmen! -  
Hermine genauso wie Madame Pomfrey drehten sich überrascht in die Richtung aus der die tiefe Stimme kam.  
Severus stand am Vorhang und schaute mit ernstem Gesicht auf die Mutter seines Kindes.  
Hermine wollte schon aufspringen und ihn umarmen, so sehr freute sie sich, dass es doch gekommen war. Doch sie besann sich schnell eines Besseren und schaute ihn ohne eine einzige Gefühlsregung an.  
Madame Pomfrey hatte sich sofort als Severus aufgetaucht war in ihr kleines Büro zurückgezogen. Sie wollte die beiden nicht stören bei ihrem scheinbar nicht ganz so kleinen Streit. Sie kannte Severus und daher wusste sie auch wie er werden konnte wenn er nicht weiß wie er sich richtig zu verhalten hatte.

- Professor? Kann ich etwas für sie tun? Wenn nicht, dann würde ich jetzt gerne diese Untersuchung hinter mich bringen. -  
Hermine war verdammt sauer und das merkte auch ihr gegenüber.  
- Hermine ich bitte dich. Können wir uns nicht wie normale Menschen benehmen? -  
Hermine lachte bitter und schaute Severus an als würde sie ihn am liebsten in die nächste Woche hexen und ihn auch gleich dort versauern lassen.  
- Ich weiß nicht Sir, ich habe sie um eine vollkommen normale Sache gebeten. Sie schmissen mir gleich ihre so bekannten Nettigkeiten an den Kopf. Und zu ihrer Information Professor Snape, heute wird es nicht mehr als normal angesehen wenn der Vater nicht bei der Geburt seines Kindes dabei ist. -  
Severus hatte sich das alles ruhig angehört und erschrocken stellte er fest, dass er keinen Ärger auf diese Hexe vor ihm fühlte. Denn sie hatte ja Recht, er hatte sich vollkommen daneben benommen.  
Doch scheinbar wollte er sich das denn doch nicht so einfach eingestehen und seine Stimme war nur ein flüstern, als er sich wieder an sie wandte.  
- Es tut mir leid! -  
Hermine dachte sie hätte sich verhört, denn es schien unmöglich, dass Professor Severus Snape sich gerade bei ihr entschuldigt hatte.   
- Was haben sie gesagt? -  
Severus schnaubte verärgert.  
- Beim Merlin! Ich sagte, dass es mir Leid tut, verdammt noch mal! -  
Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er weiter sprach.  
- Nachdem du die Tür zugeschlagen hattest, dachte ich mir eigentlich nichts dabei.  
Also setzte ich mich wieder hinter meine Zeitung und versuchte zu lesen, doch aus irgendwelchen mir nicht erklärbaren Gründen kam ich nicht von dem Gedanken los, wie es wohl währe bei der Geburt dabei zu sein. ... Weißt du Hermine ich wollte immer so sein wie mein Vater, doch der Schuss ist leider voll nach hinten losgegangen. Ich habe mir meinen Wunsch so zu sein wie er durch den Eintritt in den Kreis der Todesser selber zerstört. -  
Hermine wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte, immerhin hatte er noch nie so mit ihr geredet.  
Doch Severus ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, wenn er jetzt unterbrechen würde, würde er es nie schaffen mit ihr darüber zu reden.  
- Mein Vater war fröhlich, gutmütig und immer für seine Kinder da... ja ich habe noch eine Schwester, Annabel. Du hast sie auf dem Portrait in meinem Wohnzimmer gesehen.  
Auf jeden fall bin ich nun ganz anders, als man es von mir erwartet hätte und aus diesem Grund will ich dabei sein, wenn unser Kind zur Welt kommt. Ich will Normalität in meinem Leben, auch wenn es nie so sein wird wie mit anderen Vätern. -  
Er hatte sich, während er gesprochen hatte auf die Kante ihres Bettes gesetzt und schaute sie nun erwartungsvoll an. Er wusste nicht ob Hermine ihn verstand, oder ihm gar verzieh, schließlich hatte er nichts davon gesagt, dass er sein Versprechen immer für sie da zu sein nicht brechen wollte.  
- Severus? -  
Severus sah auf und begegnete diesen schönen braunen Augen, die ihn lächelnd ansahen.  
- Ich glaube du hast mehr von deinem Vater, als du vielleicht denkst. Das lächeln scheinst du jedenfalls nicht verlernt zu haben. Und außerdem hast einen Hundeblick drauf, bei dem man gar nicht mehr wütend sein kann. -  
Severus sah sie verständnislos an. Sollte das jetzt heißen das sie ihm verziehen hatte oder was? Und was sollte das mit dem Hundeblick.  
- Ich habe keinen Hundeblick und außerdem würde ich es begrüßen wenn du mir nun mitteilen könntest ob du mir nun verzeihst oder nicht. -  
Hermine lachte und ohne darüber nachzudenken was sie da eigentlich tat küsste sie ihn auf die Wange und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Erst Sekunden später merkte sie eigentlich was sie gerade tat und ließ so schnell von ihm ab wie sie nur konnte.  
Severus sah wie sie errötete und grinste sie an.  
- Nur weil ich jetzt doch hier bin musst du doch nicht gleich so stürmisch sein. -  
Und schon wurde sie noch roter und glich nun schon einer Tomate.  
- Das...ähm, das... das sind die Hormone! -  
Severus lachte.  
- So habt ihr jetzt endlich geklärt, was ihr zu klären hatten...ja na dann können wir ja mal anfangen. Severus bleiben sie ihr, oder wollen sie lieber auf dem Flur warten? -  
Severus schaute Hermine leicht verunsichert an doch diese nickte ihm lächelnd zu.  
- Nein ich bleibe hier, Poppy! -  
Poppy Pomfrey grinste in sich hinein.  
Was wohl aus diesen beiden noch wird? Ich könnte wetten, da passiert noch mehr, als Minerva und Filius glauben.   
- Gut dann wollen wir mal schauen wie es unserem jüngsten Schlossbewohner geht? -  
Madame Pomfrey tastete mit Druck über Hermines Bauch. Hermine und Severus schauten der Medi- Hexe aufmerksam zu.  
- Da scheint alles in bester Ordnung zu sein, doch ich möchte mir gerne noch mal den Herzschlag anhören. -  
Gesagt, getan. Poppy holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und hielt ihn direkt über Hermines Bauch.  
- Was ist das für ein Geräusch? -  
Severus konnte dieses stätige klopfen bei bestem Willen einfach nicht einordnen und sah verwirrt in Hermines Richtung. Verwundert sah er, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte und sanft lächelte.  
- Das ist der Herzschlag unseres Babys, Severus. Klingt er nicht wundervoll? -  
- Ja Miss Granger das tut er und allem Anschein nach geht es dem Baby prächtig. Solange sie sich nicht über ansträngen, sich nicht allzu sehr aufregen und immer gut und gesund essen kann gar nichts schief gehen und sie bringen ein gesundes Kind zu Welt. -  
Severus starrte nur auf Hermines Bauch und murmelte.  
- Das ist mein Baby! Das ist der Herzschlag meines Babys! -

TBC!!!

Leute bitte gebt mir wieder Reviews, auch wenn es schlechte sind immerhin möchte ich meine Story verbessern.

Liebe Euch!!!


End file.
